


A Kiss is Still a Kiss

by julie



Category: due South
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-03-31
Updated: 1996-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/julie
Summary: Fraser is next to useless as an undercover operative – but when there’s an unexpected chance to crack open one of Ray’s old cases, he just might be the Mountie for the job.
Relationships: Benton Fraser & Ray Vecchio, Suzanne Chapin/Ray Vecchio





	A Kiss is Still a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Real Script I wrote based on the adventure plot in my earlier fic [THE LIVING YEARS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384791), though (given that I was actually hoping to submit it to the DUE SOUTH peeps) I left out the slashy sub-plot. However, the third season of DUE SOUTH took a different turn, so I used this as a spec script instead, hoping to get other work. 
> 
> I have streamlined the script formatting for the sake of it being easier to read as a prose story. 
> 
> Later I wrote the Ray/Suzanne/Fraser threesome fic [STAYING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859165), drawing on this nonexistent episode.

# A Kiss is Still a Kiss 

♦

# PROLOGUE

### 1\. EXT. CANADIAN CONSULATE – DAY [DAY ONE]

Fraser is on guard duty. Ray is waiting for him, in a jazzed mood despite having a black eye. Diefenbaker is deigning to muck around with Ray. 

The clock strikes the hour and Fraser stands down.

RAY: Mission accomplished, Fraser. I just took Ma and Franny to the airport, they’re on their way to Florida. Two weeks of freedom!

The three of them head for the Riviera.

FRASER: Are you and Francesca still not speaking?

RAY: We made progress before she left – we’re yelling now. [instinctively lifts a hand to his black eye] Hey, I need to put in an appearance at the station. Want to come along? Then we can grab a bite to eat…

Fraser nods agreement. They climb in and drive off.

### 2\. INT. RAY’S RIVIERA – TRAVELLING – CONTINUOUS

Ray is driving through Chicago streets. Fraser is in the passenger seat, and Diefenbaker is in the back. As the humans talk, Ray loses that fleeting jazzed mood.

FRASER: You never did tell me what the original disagreement was about.

RAY: I was simply trying to give my sister some advice.

FRASER: Ah.

RAY: She’s always fixating on the wrong men. Like you don’t know that! Anyway, she tells me at least _she_ tries. [a pensive beat] I don’t know, Fraser, I’ve found lots of right women. They just never stick around.

FRASER: Did you tell Francesca that?

RAY: No.

FRASER: But, Ray, surely if you shared more with her, your relationship would be far less difficult.

RAY: What, are you nuts? You don’t share _your_ stuff with people. And sisters are the worst.

FRASER: Well, why did she hit you?

RAY: Fraser, there’s things I can say to Francesca that I can’t repeat to a Canadian.

FRASER: Oh.

RAY: And then at the airport she makes this crude suggestion about what I should be doing in their absence. In front of Ma – God, even I would have blushed if I wasn’t busy strangling her.

FRASER: You strangled your sister at the airport?

RAY: Should have. Oh, I’m being so damned patient with her you’d be proud of me. Which only makes Francesca yell at me for taking the high moral ground.

Fraser suppresses some amusement at this unexpected accusation.

### 3\. INT. POLICE STATION – SQUAD ROOM – LATER

Ray and Fraser walk in. They pass Elaine, who is sitting at her desk studying a facsimile.

ELAINE: Hello, Fraser. Anything I can do for you this afternoon?

FRASER: No, thank you kindly, Elaine.

RAY: What am I – chopped liver?

ELAINE: Hello, Ray.

Ray and Fraser also pass Huey.

HUEY: No more rejections from the ladies today, Vecchio? You should take tips from the Mountie – _he_ has to fight _them_ off.

RAY: Yeah, yeah. I told you it was a perp.

Ray reaches his desk, sits down and begins shifting through a stack of paperwork. Fraser sits in Ray’s visitor’s chair.

Elaine follows them over, and holds out the facsimile – it includes typed information, a morgue photo, and copies of some identification. 

ELAINE: Do you know this guy? Fax just came in from Florida. The cops found him dead in a park, but they think he lives around here, though his ID gives fake addresses.

Ray stares at the facsimile, though he doesn’t take it.

RAY: That’s Mark Craven. Petty crim, small time record, but he’s started running deliveries for Angeletti. Mark’s dead?

ELAINE: He was stabbed, they’re treating it as a standard mugging.

RAY: But I was working on him, trying to get some information on Angeletti. Maybe they found out.

Fraser takes the facsimile and begins skimming through the information.

ELAINE: They think he was on vacation down there, so maybe he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

RAY: When you’re dealing with guys like Angeletti, you tend to rule out accidents and coincidences.

ELAINE: Well, if you knew him, can I leave it with you? Or do you want me to call Florida and tell them who he was?

RAY: No, I’ll do it. God, what a mess.

Elaine heads back to her desk. Fraser is waiting for Ray to explain.

RAY: I kind of liked Mark, you know? There was something about him, an energy. Rebellious, though, absolutely determined to be damned. Hanging out with the wrong kind of people, though he was better than that. And now maybe I got him killed.

FRASER: I’m sorry, Ray.

RAY: And maybe Angeletti knows I’m interested, which will drive my life insurance rates through the roof. And maybe I’ve blown any chance I had at getting him behind bars where he belongs.

FRASER: Perhaps you should approach this situation as an opportunity, Ray.

Ray doesn’t react to this suggestion. He takes the fax, and looks for a name.

RAY: Well, I’d better call this Detective Lee and get some more information. Then we should go tell Mark’s father. His mother died a while back.

FRASER: Have you met the father before?

RAY: No, but pretty much everyone in Chicago knows him. Remember I said Mark was rebellious…?

### FADE OUT: END OF PROLOGUE

#  ACT ONE

### 4\. INT. CRAVEN’S OFFICES – FOYER – DAY [DAY ONE]

Anthony Craven is a defense lawyer with opulent offices and (we can safely assume) a lucrative practice. Ray is arguing with Craven’s receptionist while Fraser waits.

RECEPTIONIST [to Craven over intercom phone]: He says it’s urgent and _personal_ , sir.

CRAVEN [V.O. (voice over) over intercom phone]: No personal business could be urgent enough to interfere with my client’s right to legal advice.

RAY: Doesn’t the man have an imagination?

Ray gives up and paces impatiently. Fraser sits.

RAY [quietly to Fraser]: Bearer of bad tidings. Not my favorite part of the job. You do this much?

FRASER: Yes. It’s never easy.

RAY: The Lieutenant usually gets Huey to do it. Smooth bastard always knows what to say. You’re still convinced it was just a mugging?

FRASER: From what Detective Lee could tell us, it doesn’t seem like an execution-style killing, Ray. And Mr. Angeletti would have wanted to make an example of this young man on his own ground if he knew Mark was talking to you.

RAY: Good. I mean, this is hard enough without feeling like it was my fault.

FRASER: Have you considered whether this situation presents you with any opportunities?

RAY: How can it? My only way in just became a dead-end.

At last the client – a woman as opulent as her surroundings – leaves the office.

CRAVEN [V.O. over intercom phone]: I can give the Detective five minutes now.

RAY: Great. Let’s synchronize our watches.

### 5\. INT. CRAVEN’S OFFICES – MAIN OFFICE – CONTINUOUS

Ray walks in, all slouch and resentful attitude, followed by Fraser. Craven is waiting for them, standing in the far corner of the room, pensively smoking a thin cigar.

RAY: Detective Vecchio. This is Constable Fraser.

CRAVEN: If this is personal business, I assume it is about my son. Has he been arrested, Detective?

RAY: Is that the only time you hear from your son, Mr. Craven – when he needs a defense lawyer?

CRAVEN: Yes.

FRASER: Mr. Craven, I’m afraid the news is worse than that.

RAY: Did you know Mark went to Florida?

CRAVEN: No, I didn’t.

Craven takes a thoughtful drag on the cigar, and turns away a little, perhaps guessing what he will hear next.

FRASER: It seems that he was there on vacation. Unfortunately he was mugged. Mr. Craven, I’m sorry to tell you that Mark is dead.

A long beat of silence.

CRAVEN: How did he die?

FRASER: Mark was stabbed a number of times, and bled to death. He would have lost consciousness fairly quickly.

Ray is surprised at Fraser providing this level of detail. He tosses a business card onto Craven’s desk.

RAY: Look, that’s my card if you need me. I’ve written the number on the back for the place that’s taking care of him. You’ll want to make arrangements.

CRAVEN: Did you know my son, Detective Vecchio?

RAY: Yeah. Yeah, I did.

CRAVEN: Then you’ll have realized it was always going to end this way.

RAY: No, I didn’t realize that.

Ray walks out.

FRASER: I’m sorry for your loss, Mr. Craven. If there’s anything we can do, please call.

Fraser waits a moment, but leaves when this isn’t acknowledged.

### 6\. INT. CRAVEN’S OFFICES – FOYER – CONTINUOUS

Fraser and Ray are walking out.

CRAVEN [V.O. to receptionist over intercom phone]: Send in my next client.

RAY: That’s lawyers for you. As cold and ruthless as sharks.

### 7\. INT. MARK’S APARTMENT BUILDING – HALL – DAY [DAY ONE]

Ray is breaking into Mark’s apartment. Fraser and Diefenbaker are watching him.

FRASER: What are we looking for, Ray?

RAY: I don’t know yet, but I’ll know it when I see it.

FRASER: You think there might be something in Mark Craven’s personal effects that will assist you with Mr. Angeletti?

### 8\. INT. MARK’S APARTMENT – MAIN ROOM – CONTINUOUS

They are in. Mark hasn’t benefited from his father’s money – the minimal clutter is shabby but comfortable enough.

RAY: No, I reckon I’ll have to find another way to get to that guy. And I will have to get him. Scum like that give Italians a bad name.

Ray is wandering around, eyes and hands quickly shifting through Mark’s few possessions. Diefenbaker is also inquisitive.

RAY: Just call this curiosity.

Fraser begins to follows Ray and Diefenbaker’s example. A few moments pass.

RAY: There’s no need to tell me. I was unprofessional back there with his father.

FRASER: Yes. However, I understand the emotions behind your behavior.

RAY: Sorry.

FRASER: I don’t believe it’s me you need to apologize to.

RAY: Yeah, I know.

Ray is searching through a shoe box of memorabilia, and finds a photo.

RAY: Look at this, Benny. That’s the Mark Craven I knew, poor bastard.

FRASER: I see what you meant about the energy, Ray. It wasn’t obvious in the photo they faxed to us.

RAY: God, I should think not – that was taken in the morgue!

Fraser finds a loose scrap of paper tucked inside a novel, which lists several numbers.

FRASER: Does this mean anything to you? They might be dates.

RAY: Yeah. Or chapter and verse references from the Bible. Hell, Benny – the middle one. If it’s October nineteenth, that’s the last time Mark did a delivery run for Angeletti.

FRASER: I see. What exactly do these deliveries involve?

RAY: Guns, from here over the border to somewhere in Canada. I think they get shipped out all over the world from there.

FRASER: Then we know when Mark was due to make the next delivery. November the twentieth. That is one week away.

RAY: Yeah...

FRASER: There must be some way of taking advantage of this.

Ray nods, and they both consider possibilities. Ray pulls out his cell phone.

RAY: Do you remember Detective Lee’s number in Florida?

As Fraser recites the number from memory, Ray taps it in.

FRASER: 305 555 2263.

RAY [into phone]: Detective Lee? Ray Vecchio in Chicago. Any chance of keeping a lid on Mark Craven’s death for a couple of weeks?

As Ray talks to Lee, we follow Fraser who wanders thoughtfully around the apartment looking for anything further. Diefenbaker, having found nothing to interest him, sits patiently watching.

RAY: Did you give the papers any details? … No? So, he’s still a John Doe. … Well, if you think it was an isolated incident, can’t you just issue another general warning? … Yeah. Any leads on the perp? … OK, keep me posted, and I’ll let you know what we’re doing as soon as we figure it out ourselves. Thanks.

Ray cuts the call and slips the phone back into a pocket.

RAY [to Fraser]: That’s covered. Now I just need to go eat a few serves of humble pie.

### 9\. INT. CRAVEN’S OFFICES – FOYER – NIGHT [NIGHT ONE]

Ray and Fraser walk in. Everything is quiet and dark though the front doors are unlocked. They walk cautiously through, approaching the doors to the office.

RAY: Mr. Craven?

### 10\. INT. CRAVEN’S OFFICES – MAIN OFFICE – CONTINUOUS

Again, everything is dark. Ray and Fraser peer in from the foyer. After a moment, the desk lamp is turned on to reveal Craven sitting there smoking another cigar.

CRAVEN: Detective Vecchio. Constable Fraser. What do you want?

RAY: I came to apologize, Mr. Craven, for my unprofessional behavior this afternoon. It wouldn’t have been right at the best of times, let alone –

CRAVEN: What do you really want?

RAY: I need to ask a favor of you. For Mark’s sake, not for mine.

CRAVEN: My son didn’t like me doing anything for his sake, Detective Vecchio.

RAY: Mark was mixed up with some heavy duty crime, running guns across the border to Canada –

CRAVEN: I see. Does that explain the RCMP’s interest in this situation?

FRASER: Strictly speaking, I am not involved in an official capacity at present.

RAY: I don’t think anyone in Chicago knows that Mark is dead, Mr. Craven. I’m not sure how yet, but if we can keep it that way we might be able to take advantage of the situation. I want to end this business, and I’ll do anything it takes. But we need your cooperation...

Craven ponders for a moment, and then nods.

CRAVEN: There are no close family members to take into consideration. Do whatever you need to do to clean up this mess he got into.

RAY: Good. It’ll all be over within a couple of weeks, one way or another.

CRAVEN: I don’t need any more details for now.

FRASER: In the meantime, we could arrange to have Mark brought back here discreetly as a John Doe. Would that be acceptable to you?

CRAVEN: Yes, it would.

FRASER: Thank you, Mr. Craven.

### 11\. INT. CRAVEN’S OFFICES – FOYER – CONTINUOUS

Ray and Fraser are walking out.

RAY: All right. Now all we need is a plan…

### 12\. INT. RAY’S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT [NIGHT ONE]

Ray is alone, watching sport on the television in his pajamas and robe, with feet up and munchies in easy reach – he’s in male heaven. The phone rings. Unfortunately Ray has just taken a large mouthful of whatever he’s munching on, and his first lines are delivered over desperate swallowing.

RAY [into phone]: Hello.

MRS VECCHIO [V.O. over phone]: Hello, Raimondo. How are you, caro?

RAY: Ma! I’m fine – what about you? You arrived safely?

MRS VECCHIO [V.O.]: Yes, yes, it was a good flight, and we had a nice dinner out with your aunt and uncle. You’re sounding happier.

RAY: Yeah. Sorry about the scene at the airport. Franny just makes me nuts sometimes – [but he’s a grown man now, so moving right along…] I’m happy because I just stumbled into a big case, Ma. I think we might do some good with this one.

MRS VECCHIO [V.O.]: That’s wonderful, Raimondo, but you take care, do you hear me?

RAY: Yes, Ma.

MRS VECCHIO [V.O.]: I wish your sister was sounding half as happy. There’s a terrible stomach bug going around Miami, and Francesca is already feeling miserable. I’m worried about her.

RAY: She can’t have caught it already! You only just got there!

MRS VECCHIO [V.O.]: You say a prayer for her, Raimondo.

RAY: Oh, that’s brilliant. Ma, I’ve had an epiphany. You tell Franny she’s just helped me with one of the biggest cases of my career, OK?

MRS VECCHIO [V.O.]: What is it, caro?

RAY: No, I’ve got to go, Ma. Thanks! I’ll call you in a couple of days. Oh, and you take care, too – people get mugged down there. Stay where the crowds are. Love you, Ma.

MRS VECCHIO [V.O.]: And I love you, Raimondo.

RAY: Goodnight!

Ray hangs up the phone. He looks at it, almost picks up the receiver, looks at his watch – he is restless, needing to talk his idea over with Fraser. He groans in frustration.

RAY: When will that damned Mountie get himself a phone?

Ray stands up, leaving his comfortable chair to go get dressed again.

RAY: Fraser, I think we’ve got ourselves a plan…

WELSH [V.O. leading into next scene]: You have got to be kidding, Vecchio.

### 13\. INT. POLICE STATION – WELSH’S OFFICE – DAY [DAY TWO]

Welsh is sitting at his desk, and Ray is standing before it. Huey is off to one side, looking on in amusement. (Fraser is there, too, but we don’t see him yet.)

RAY: Hear me out, sir. I admit some of the details need filling in, but if you look at the big picture it all works together.

WELSH: No. How many ways do I have to tell you? No.

RAY: Why not? Angeletti has been getting away with this for far too long.

WELSH: Yes, he has.

RAY: Then why not?

WELSH: Because your plan relies on an impossibility. Why do I even have to spell this out? The Mountie cannot do undercover work.

HUEY: Face it, Vecchio, the guy couldn’t lie to save his soul.

We discover that Fraser is there, too.

FRASER: Well, actually, lying in an attempt to save your soul seems the most futile of endeavors.

RAY [to Welsh]: What about that time Fraser and I worked undercover as used car salesmen?

WELSH: Yeah, wasn’t that a disaster?

RAY: We made the arrests!

Ray waits for the amusement to die down again.

RAY: And there was this other time when… 

But he looks at Fraser and thinks twice about continuing.

RAY: Well, after all he’s done for us, are you telling me you don’t think Constable Fraser is the most professional law enforcement officer in this city?

Huey and Welsh are temporarily shamed into silence. Ray takes advantage of the fleeting moment.

RAY: And who else could we use, anyway? Angeletti’s so familiar with everyone in this precinct he knows our mothers’ maiden names. This will work. We’ve already checked with the Consulate, and they’ve agreed to release him to us for a couple of weeks –

WELSH: Hold it, Vecchio. Constable Fraser is fine working the normal cases, but how can he tell enough lies to maintain a believable cover?

FRASER: I _can_ lie, sir. If I have to. I consider arresting Mr. Angeletti to be sufficient incentive. [meets their skeptical stares] And Detective Vecchio has already begun coaching me.

WELSH [to Ray]: Listen to him! He’s too damned polite, and he uses too big a vocabulary. Angeletti isn’t going to believe him for a moment.

RAY: Plausible distraction. In undercover work any suspicion can be diverted onto a plausible distraction. Angeletti will be so busy wondering at how nice Fraser is, he won’t be looking for anything else to explain his odd behavior.

Silence. Welsh and Huey have actually begun to consider this.

RAY: Fraser might be instinctively honest, Lieutenant, but he also has one hell of a memory. Who else could keep track of all the lies even half as well?

Welsh shrugs. Ray has won through.

RAY: All right, then. We’ll set it up.

WELSH: Under protest, Vecchio. If this goes wrong, it’s your shield.

RAY: Yes, sir!

And Ray triumphantly leads Fraser out of the office.

### 14\. INT. POLICE STATION – INTERROGATION ROOM – DAY [DAY FOUR]

Ray is pacing restlessly. Fraser is sitting calmly at the table, dressed in a white vest and blue jeans. He is carefully sewing a slim microphone attached to a wire along the front seam of his flannel shirt.

RAY: You hear white lies every day, Fraser, they’re part of the social fabric. You understand that enough to do it, right?

FRASER: That’s a rather cynical view of social interaction, Ray.

RAY: You want to pay attention here?

FRASER: Yes, Ray.

RAY: Undercover at the used car lot, you were fine when you told the truth, everyone adored you. But when you lied, you kept telling these tall tales, these incredible ripping yarns – and no one was fooled. The trick is, you keep it simple and believable and as honest as possible.

FRASER: I understand, Ray.

RAY: Then why am I so worried?

The door opens and someone walks in (we don’t see who). We are watching Ray’s perplexed but happy reaction.

RAY: Of all the squad rooms in all the cities in all the world, she walks into mine.

Silence. Ray is waiting for a reaction.

FRASER: Well, strictly speaking, Ray, this isn’t the squad room.

RAY: Benny… you want to spoil my rhythm here?

It is Suzanne Chapin. She is business-like – not hard, but not giving Ray an inch.

SUZANNE: I hear you’re going after Angeletti.

RAY: Is that all it took to get you back?

SUZANNE: I’m making this my case, Detective.

RAY [guarded now]: No way, Special Agent. No way!

### FADE OUT: END OF ACT ONE

#  ACT TWO

### 15\. INT. POLICE STATION – INTERROGATION ROOM – DAY [DAY FOUR]

We pick up the last scene a few minutes later. Ray is angry, Fraser and Suzanne remain calm.

RAY: And how did you find out, anyway?

SUZANNE: Our computer network. Certain names are flagged, we get to hear about it when things are going down.

RAY: So, whose name did you flag? Mine or Angeletti’s?

Suzanne just looks at him, deadpan.

RAY: You want in on this _now_? It’s all set up, we’re literally five minutes away from walking out that door.

SUZANNE: You owe me one, Detective. We busted Frank Bodine as a supplier, but you ruined all my work setting up the Tivoli brothers as buyers. You let me use Angeletti now, and we’ll kill three big birds with one stone.

RAY: No way. I saw an opportunity, we went with it, then you waltz in and –

Ray realizes the situation, and looks from Suzanne to Fraser and back again.

RAY [to Suzanne]: _You_ should go in. You do undercover stuff all the time – Fraser doesn’t have the experience.

SUZANNE: But he’s had the briefing.

RAY: But you can lie. I could tell you what you need to know as we drive over.

SUZANNE: It’s your call. I could still tie the Tivoli brothers in. Make your decision, Detective, but make it now.

Ray is torn.

RAY: No, you’re right. Fraser’s had the briefing.

SUZANNE: Good. I need to talk to your Lieutenant, then we’ll go do this.

She leaves the room. Ray watches her walk out.

RAY: I’m in love with that woman.

FRASER: How can you tell?

RAY: Didn’t you notice? I got the sign again. Every time I see her, stars fall from the sky. There’re probably impact craters somewhere around, if you want to go find them.

FRASER: You first met Special Agent Suzanne Chapin when she hit you with her car, Ray. The sign was probably caused by a concussion.

RAY: So what is it caused by now, Benny? What about now?

FRASER: She’s one of the right women for you.

RAY: Oh yeah, she always has been. When I thought she was a gun-runner, when I realized she was an undercover Fed, when she kissed me, when she hit me, when she left me – I knew she was the right one. When I wanted to arrest her and leave her to rot in jail, when I decided not to – she was always the right one. Even when she waltzes back into my life and steals my case – yeah, she’s the right one.

Ray looks at his friend, and remembers the serious business at hand. He sits at the table opposite Fraser.

RAY: OK, where were we? Lies. A good lie is eighty percent truth. And you have to believe the whole thing, you have to live it.

FRASER: And what is the rest?

RAY: The lie, of course. Ten percent is what you want it to be, whatever you need to invent, whatever serves the purpose.

FRASER: And the rest, Ray?

RAY: There is no rest. Ninety percent truth and ten percent lie.

FRASER: You said eighty percent.

RAY: I did not.

FRASER: Yes, you did.

RAY: No, I didn’t. [but he’s a grown man, and this is serious…] Benny, as soon as the Special Agent gets back we’re going in. Not Benny – John. Johnny Benton. You have to get used to the name. Like, if someone says John from across the other side of the room, _you_ have to respond.

FRASER: I know, Ray. I have done training similar to yours.

RAY: What you’re doing is protecting yourself, OK? Keep that in mind. You know that line you use – ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about.’ That’s a lie, and you use it to protect yourself.

FRASER [changing the topic]: Who are my parents?

RAY: What?

FRASER: As John Benton, I need to know who my parents are. It’s vital background information.

Ray groans, gets up and begins pacing again.

RAY: Angeletti is not going to ask you about your parents for God’s sake. Please tell me you have the basics, Benny, like we already decided. Go through them for me.

FRASER: I was born in Thunder Bay, Ontario in 1961, but I moved to the United States in 1980. I served in the armed forces for one tour of duty, and have taken a variety of employment since then, often laboring in construction or on the land, moving from town to town. Do you believe that adequately explains my state of physical health, Ray?

RAY: Yeah, yeah.

Fraser has finished sewing. As he speaks, he puts the shirt back on. There is a small transmitter attached to the wire – he hides it safely behind his belt-buckle.

FRASER: I like to supplement my income, and take extended breaks from legitimate employment, so I indulge in petty crime of one sort or another. I met Mark Craven when I moved to Chicago, and we have become friends. Ray, what is the basis of that friendship?

Suzanne returns during this conversation.

RAY: You’re not going for an Academy Award here, Fraser.

FRASER: I have been arrested for breaking and entering twice, and for assault, though I have no convictions.

SUZANNE: The Lieutenant’s OK with this. Everything’s ready to go.

RAY: And we’re half an hour behind schedule. Let’s do this.

### 16\. INT. RAY’S RIVIERA – TRAVELLING – LATER

Ray is driving through Chicago streets. Suzanne is in the passenger seat. Fraser and Diefenbaker are in the back.

SUZANNE [to Fraser]: When you’re talking to Angeletti, why don’t you warn him that the Tivoli brothers will be sending a representative in the next couple of days to talk about buying supplies. Let’s make Angeletti over-reach himself.

RAY: No! It’s five seconds before we go in, you’re throwing a whole new spin on this – Fraser’s not going to cope.

SUZANNE: It sets me up nicely, and it helps establish Fraser as part of the network. And without the extra pressure, Angeletti might not bother making that delivery on the twentieth – he might choose to postpone, rather than take a risk on a driver he doesn’t know.

RAY: You’re pushing this too far.

SUZANNE: Where’s your faith? Your friend has an imagination, doesn’t he?

Ray’s really not sure.

SUZANNE: Trust me.

RAY: Do I have one single reason to do that? [a beat] Oh, OK, fine. Yes, I do. You didn’t report me, even though I let you go when I should have arrested you. Playing your undercover games with that scum Bodine. Well, Fraser’s different to you and me, he walks the straight and narrow. He’s the upright type who turns in the girl he’s just fallen in love with, rather than let her go.

Ray has said too much. Fraser is reproachful.

RAY: Don’t tell me, Benny – you have no idea what I’m talking about. Right? [to Suzanne] We keep this simple. He’s in enough danger as it is.

SUZANNE [to Fraser]: Can you do it?

FRASER: I believe so.

RAY: Hey, this is _my_ case – and I’m responsible for him.

SUZANNE: Oh, we’re all grown up now, Detective. Maybe we can share.

RAY [to Fraser]: Look, if you don’t want to take anything else on, we can do fine without the complications, and she can go in on her own.

FRASER: It’s all right, Ray. In essence, Special Agent Chapin is simply asking me to pass on an additional piece of information.

RAY: You know nothing about who the Tivoli brothers are, or what kind of business they’re interested in.

SUZANNE [considers for a moment]: I’ll give you something else for if you need to convince Angeletti. Could you have done this kind of work in Pennsylvania? Does your cover allow for that?

Ray and Fraser share a glance to check with each other, and nod agreement.

SUZANNE: Then drop the name Peter James Kilpatrick.

RAY: Who’s that? I’ve never heard of him.

SUZANNE: No, _you_ wouldn’t have. It’s a name that carries some weight, but he’s very much behind the scenes.

FRASER: Thank you kindly, Special Agent.

Ray pulls the Riviera over to the side of the street. Suzanne climbs out, but Ray stops Fraser from leaving so they can talk alone.

RAY: Look, you can do this, all right? Remember the other day Elaine asked you something about your Dad, and you brushed her off? That was a lie you told her.

FRASER: The topic was rather personal.

RAY: If it’s none of her business, then the honest answer is that it’s none of her business.

FRASER: Perhaps you are more direct than I am, but –

RAY: You were protecting yourself. That’s all I’m asking you to do now. You can do this. I’m not wrong about that, am I?

FRASER: No, Ray.

### 17\. INT. DELICATESSEN – DAY [DAY FOUR]

Fraser walks into a delicatessen and breathes in the abundant fragrance of the produce. There are booths and a few ordinary people up the front, but a shadowy area towards the back of the long room. Sam is serving behind the counter. Fraser walks up and reads his name tag.

FRASER: Good afternoon, Sam. I’m looking for Mr. Angeletti.

SAM: Up the back there.

FRASER: Thank you kindly.

Fraser approaches the dark area. Angeletti is sitting at a table. Three armed goons are gathered around him. There is a door in the far wall.

### 18\. EXT. DELICATESSEN – STREET – AT THAT MOMENT

We establish that the sound van is parked in the street near the delicatessen.

### 19\. INT. SOUND VAN – CONTINUOUS

Ray, Suzanne and a technician are crammed into the back of the sound van, listening to the conversation through Fraser’s wire.

FRASER [V.O.]: Good afternoon, Mr. Angeletti.

### 20\. INT. DELICATESSEN – CONTINUOUS

A still moment passes.

GOON #1: Who the hell are you?

FRASER: John Benton. I am here on Mark Craven’s behalf.

GOON #1: What do you want?

Fraser continues to address himself to Angeletti, though Angeletti is not reacting to him.

FRASER: I have a number of items of business for you today, Mr. Angeletti. The first is to pass on some news about Mark. Were you aware that he went to Florida on vacation? Unfortunately there is a stomach virus doing the rounds in Miami. Mark cannot return to Chicago at present.

GOON #1: Are we supposed to care?

FRASER: Yes. I believe he had a commitment to do some work for you on November the twentieth. Mark is not going to be able to make it.

GOON #1: Why should we believe you?

FRASER: No reason at all. If I could get a note from his mother, I would...

Fraser’s repartee goes down like a lead balloon.

### 21\. INT. SOUND VAN – CONTINUOUS

Ray winces.

### 22\. INT. DELICATESSEN – CONTINUOUS

GOON #1: Craven doesn’t have a mother.

Fraser shares the humor (and even a sense of superiority) with Angeletti.

ANGELETTI [to Goon #1]: He’s joking, you fool.

FRASER: Which brings me to my second piece of business. I would like to offer my services in place of Mark’s. I do not wish his absence to inconvenience you.

ANGELETTI: Why should I trust you? I don’t know who you are.

FRASER: I am aware of what kind of work Mark does for you. He makes deliveries on your behalf, from here to somewhere in Canada. The last trip he made was on October the nineteenth. There aren’t many ways I could know this unless Mark trusted me enough to tell me. [a beat] I have been involved with similar work before. Do you know the name Peter James Kilpatrick?

ANGELETTI: You know Kilpatrick?

FRASER: No.

### 23\. INT. SOUND VAN – CONTINUOUS

Ray collapses in despair.

SUZANNE: That’s the right answer, Detective. Of course he wouldn’t know him personally.

ANGELETTI [V.O. to Goon #2]: Frisk him.

Ray and Suzanne wait anxiously through the silence.

SUZANNE: He’s doing all right so far.

### 24\. INT. DELICATESSEN – CONTINUOUS

GOON #2: He’s clean.

ANGELETTI [to Fraser]: Sit down. If you know so much about me and my business, why did you come here? You’re a brave man – what’s your name?

FRASER: Benton. I came here to offer to make your delivery for you, given that Mark cannot. And then there’s my third and last piece of business, Mr. Angeletti – I know of someone who would like to buy some supplies from you.

ANGELETTI: What kind of supplies?

FRASER: I understand that you deal in weapons and ammunition.

ANGELETTI: Really. Who are you, Benton? Where are you from?

FRASER: Well, I was born in Ontario – Thunder Bay, if you know the area. I came to the States and enlisted in the army when I was nineteen. Since then, I’ve been wandering, picking up whatever is available. What do you want to know? What will convince you that I’m sincere?

ANGELETTI: That’s the problem. We’re not used to sincerity around here.

FRASER: I’m sorry, but I was brought up that way.

ANGELETTI: Do you have a record?

FRASER: I’ve been arrested three times, but not convicted.

ANGELETTI: Your folks must be real disappointed with you.

FRASER: Yes, sir, they are. But I don’t see much of them anymore. Perhaps we all just try to put that behind us.

ANGELETTI: I still don’t have any reason to trust you, Benton. You’re too clean cut, aren’t you? And courteous – I wish everyone I dealt with talked to me with such respect.

Goon #2 laughs, but then realizes his boss isn’t joking. Fraser sees he still hasn’t convinced Angeletti.

FRASER: You’ve found me out. Actually, I’m a Canadian Mountie.

### 25\. INT. SOUND VAN – CONTINUOUS

Ray is horrified.

### 26\. INT. DELICATESSEN – CONTINUOUS

But Angeletti is simply watching Fraser and waiting for the punch line.

FRASER: I mentioned someone who would like to buy supplies from you. There has been talk of invasion plans, of making Americans fear me and my fellow Canadians.

ANGELETTI: The Mounties want to invade the United States?

FRASER: Well, perhaps occupying the entire country would be overly ambitious for anyone. I would suggest that once an occupying force is in a position to negotiate, they may care to settle for one State alone. Florida sounds pleasant. I am told it is very warm.

Angeletti laughs.

ANGELETTI: I still don’t know who you are, but you are a brave and arrogant man.

FRASER: Thank you kindly, Mr. Angeletti.

ANGELETTI: Explain one more thing to me. What do you see in Mark Craven? You’re quite something, Benton, you really are. That little rat Craven must adore you, but surely he isn’t up to your usual speed.

FRASER [firmly, hiding his uncertainty]: Mark is a friend.

### 27\. INT. SOUND VAN – CONTINUOUS

Ray has a better idea of what Angeletti is implying, and it scares him.

### 28\. INT. DELICATESSEN – CONTINUOUS

ANGELETTI: Don’t play stupid with me, Benton. I know your friend Craven is queer, and I know his father is ignorant of that little fact. Craven would have warned you I know his secret when he sent you here.

FRASER: No.

### 29\. INT. SOUND VAN – CONTINUOUS

RAY [to Suzanne]: He knows nothing about any of that! He thinks gay is a Chicago thing!

### 30\. INT. DELICATESSEN – CONTINUOUS

ANGELETTI: I always figured you queers weren’t particular. But you could do better than Craven, a good-looking man like you. What are you with him for? What’s the attraction?

### 31\. INT. SOUND VAN – CONTINUOUS

RAY: Oh, this is the most innocent man on the planet.

SUZANNE: Maybe. But he isn’t stupid, Vecchio.

### 32\. INT. DELICATESSEN – CONTINUOUS

FRASER [slowly at first]: Well, Mark might not be the handsomest man I’ve ever seen, Mr. Angeletti, but he has an energy that I like. He has determination and enthusiasm. And I empathize with his relationship with his father, as Mr. Craven is as disappointed with Mark as my father is with me. [more confidently] Do you believe in signs, Mr. Angeletti? You know you love someone when, every time you see them, stars fall from the sky.

The goons react in disgust. But Fraser is quite pleased with himself, for he has managed to convince (or at least plausibly distract) them.

### 33\. INT. SOUND VAN – CONTINUOUS

Ray sinks his head into his hands in despair and embarrassment.

### FADE OUT: END OF ACT TWO

# ACT THREE

### 34\. INT. POLICE STATION – SQUAD ROOM – NIGHT [NIGHT FOUR]

Ray is pacing impatiently to and fro near his desk. Suzanne is sitting in Ray’s chair, calmly typing up a report. Elaine is there, too, sitting at her desk and waiting anxiously.

RAY: Where the hell is he? I told him to come back here. I never should have sent him in in the first place.

SUZANNE: Give it a rest, Vecchio. He did fine.

RAY: I should have sent you in. At least you know what you’re doing.

SUZANNE: It wouldn’t have worked so well, you made the right call. I’m a woman, they wouldn’t trust me to do the work. And Mark Craven was gay – they wouldn’t have believed I was a close enough friend.

RAY: I didn’t know that!

SUZANNE: You didn’t do your homework, Detective.

Ray doesn’t want to hear that.

RAY: I’m going to his place to see if he’s there. Call me on the cell if either of you hear anything. OK, Elaine?

Suzanne barely has time to nod before Ray leaves. She meets Elaine’s gaze.

SUZANNE: Constable Fraser will be fine.

ELAINE: You don’t know Benton Fraser, Special Agent. For once I don’t think Ray’s over-reacting.

Suzanne remains unconvinced.

### 35\. INT. FRASER’S APARTMENT – AT THAT MOMENT

Fraser is standing by a window with his arms crossed, in a pensive mood. Diefenbaker is sitting nearby, staring up at the human. The apartment is dark.

FRASER: Perhaps I’ve bitten off more than I can chew.

Fraser is startled to find that his father Fraser Sr is there, too, in his dress uniform.

FRASER SR: This is no time to get discouraged, Benton. You need to worm your way in deeper. The bigger the lies, the more they’ll trust you. [a beat] A man can’t afford to doubt himself, son. You know you can do this.

FRASER: That’s what worries me. Though I shouldn’t be surprised – a man, as you define the term, spends his life hiding.

FRASER SR: Where did you learn to talk like that?

FRASER: When I walked in that door, do you know what the first thing I wanted to do was? Put on my dress reds. I suppose that the uniform makes it more obvious who I am.

FRASER SR: Some kind of identity crisis, is it. Expected as much, with you having to pretend you’re perverted.

FRASER: That’s the least of it, Dad. I won’t deny it threw me a little to hear that Mark was homosexual, but – Well, I managed to lie about that, too, didn’t I?

FRASER SR: So why did you agree to go undercover, son, if you’re so unsure of yourself?

FRASER: Ray asked me to. Were you never more loyal than wise when Buck Frobisher asked you for something?

FRASER SR: I always knew what I was capable of.

FRASER: I didn’t know I could lie. I’m used to thinking I can’t. Would you consider it a useful law enforcement tool? Dad? [a beat] Dad, were you disappointed in me?

But there is a knock at the door and Ray walks in – Fraser Sr is no longer there. Ray isn’t really expecting to find Fraser, but sees him standing there in the darkness.

RAY: Benny, I am going to kill you, if they don’t first. Do you know the kind of things you were saying in there?

Fraser is distracted and distant. He absently scratches Diefenbaker behind the ears, not responding to Ray.

RAY: And where were you, anyway? It’s been hours.

FRASER: I thought they might follow me. I went to Mark’s apartment, left by the fire escape, and then I walked for several miles, and took various trips on public transport, before returning here. I wanted time to think, Ray.

Fraser sees that Ray is scared.

FRASER: May I remind you that this undercover work was your idea?

RAY: Yeah, and I can’t decide if you’re really really good at it, or really really bad. ‘If I could get a note from his mother, I would.’ You don’t have a sense of humor, Fraser. Quit with the jokes and the ad libs, OK?

Fraser does not respond.

RAY: ‘Actually, I’m a Canadian Mountie.’ I almost died.

FRASER: I’m sorry, Ray.

RAY: ‘Florida sounds pleasant.’ Wonderful. I hope your little Mountie friends will let me vacation there come the invasion. But you know what my favorite bit was? I bet you can guess. ‘Every time I see her’ – or was it him? – ‘stars fall from the sky.’ That’s my line, damn it.

FRASER: Ray –

RAY: Everything you said in there was a lie – you realize that, don’t you? A lie is a lie, fact or omission. A lie is in the _intent_.

FRASER: I am as aware of that as you are.

RAY: Tying yourself up in knots trying to stick to the truth. That’s dangerous, Benny. A whole lot of truths that add up to a lie – it’s still a lie.

FRASER: Ray, stop it.

RAY: You should have warned me you had a strategy!

FRASER: I am sorry, but it worked, Ray. Well, you heard as much. Mr. Angeletti is letting me do Mark’s delivery run. Also, I have alerted him to the fact that Special Agent Chapin wishes to do business with him, as she requested.

A long beat passes.

RAY: Look, I was worried, OK?

FRASER: I understand that.

The atmosphere finally eases.

FRASER: Did you know that Mark was gay?

RAY: No, I didn’t. No reason not to believe it, though, except he didn’t seem the sort to make a secret of anything. I bet Mark wouldn’t have minded his father knowing, and the more it annoyed him the better.

FRASER: I thought so, too. Perhaps Mr. Angeletti was misled in believing he had a hold over Mark.

RAY: Look, I’ve got to get back to the station. Special Agent Suzanne Chapin has commandeered my desk as well as my case. Come back with me, we’ll phone for some pizza and plan our next move, OK?

Fraser agrees, and they leave with Diefenbaker in tow.

### 36\. INT. WAREHOUSE – DAY [DAY FIVE]

Angeletti is sitting comfortably, overseeing the goons unloading boxes and crates out of a truck. Suzanne is there talking to him.

SUZANNE: But of course the deal fell through when Frank got himself arrested. Couldn’t have happened at a more inconvenient time –

ANGELETTI: And how did you avoid the inconvenience?

SUZANNE: This pesky cop had been on our tail for days, too dumb to know when to quit. Me and Frank were taking the goods to meet with the Tivoli brothers, when the cop shows up again and blocks the road with his car –

### 37\. INT. SOUND VAN – AT THAT MOMENT

Ray, Fraser and the technician are in the back of the sound van listening to this conversation. Ray is delighted by the spin Suzanne is putting on their story.

SUZANNE [V.O.]: – one of those big tawdry gas-guzzlers, so there was no way round. I tried to drive through it, but the truck overturned. I was thrown free, managed to get away into the forest. Frank was hurt pretty badly.

ANGELETTI [V.O.]: I ask because at the time there was talk of betrayal. A conflict of interests.

### 38\. INT. WAREHOUSE – CONTINUOUS

SUZANNE: What, do you think someone connected with the Tivoli brothers tipped the cop off? I hadn’t heard that. Or maybe Frank opened his big mouth once too often. I guess that would explain how the idiot cop kept managing to find us.

ANGELETTI: Or else it was you. Perhaps you did a deal with the law.

SUZANNE: Perhaps I did. I’m good at making deals, that’s why I’m in this business. With all you men involved, someone has to make connections for you, act as a go-between, keep all the relationships working smoothly.

ANGELETTI: An invaluable service.

### 39\. INT. SOUND VAN – CONTINUOUS

RAY: She is so damned good. Fraser, are you learning anything from this?

SUZANNE [V.O.]: So the questions are – do you want to deal with the Tivoli brothers? And do you trust me enough to perform that invaluable service for you?

RAY [to Fraser]: Just don’t try to be that outrageous, OK?

### 40\. INT. WAREHOUSE – CONTINUOUS

ANGELETTI: Why not?

SUZANNE: Good. A healthy mutual suspicion needn’t get in the way of us working together. Thanks for warning me about the talk.

### 41\. INT. SOUND VAN – CONTINUOUS

SUZANNE [V.O.]: I’ll be in contact soon, with details of the order. I’m sure it will be a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Angeletti.

RAY [speaking over Suzanne]: God, she’s good.

### 42\. INT. MARK’S APARTMENT – MAIN ROOM – DAY [DAY SIX]

Ray, Fraser, Suzanne and Diefenbaker are packing Mark’s belongings into boxes – not necessarily in an orderly fashion. A shoebox is set aside for very personal items and memorabilia, such as photos. Fraser’s attention has been caught by a book.

FRASER: Ha.

RAY: Found something?

FRASER: No, nothing pertinent. I don’t believe we’ll find any further evidence here.

SUZANNE: What are you going to do with all this stuff?

Ray shrugs helplessly.

SUZANNE: I thought Craven said you could have it.

RAY: Yeah. Any ideas?

SUZANNE: Do you know some place that holds jumble sales?

FRASER: St Michael’s has one every month.

RAY: This stuff isn’t exactly worth much.

FRASER: Some of my neighbors wouldn’t agree with you. We could distribute it amongst them.

There is a knock at the door. After a brief moment of uncertainty all round, Suzanne indicates Fraser should answer it.

### 43\. INT. MARK’S APARTMENT – KITCHEN – CONTINUOUS

Ray and Suzanne tuck themselves into the nearest hiding space – the tiny kitchen area behind a dividing wall.

### 44\. INT. MARK’S APARTMENT – MAIN ROOM – CONTINUOUS

Diefenbaker has curled up for a snooze out of sight from the door. Fraser opens the door.

FRASER: Yes?

It is two of Angeletti’s goons. Fraser keeps them standing in the hall.

GOON #1: Figured we’d check up on you, Benton.

FRASER: Thank you.

GOON #1: Want to be certain there won’t be any hitches tomorrow.

FRASER: I’ll meet you at midday, as we agreed.

GOON #1: Make it ten in the A.M.

Fraser nods.

### 45\. INT. MARK’S APARTMENT – KITCHEN – CONTINUOUS

Ray and Suzanne are listening to what’s going on.

### 46\. INT. MARK’S APARTMENT – MAIN ROOM – CONTINUOUS

Goon #2 has been peering past Fraser into the apartment.

GOON #2: What’re those boxes for? Are you skipping out on us?

FRASER: No.

GOON #1: What’s going on?

Fraser is at a loss for a moment.

FRASER: This is Mark’s apartment. It is too small for two people, wouldn’t you agree?

The goons take the implied meaning, react with disgust again, and withdraw. Fraser shuts the door after them, and returns to packing boxes. He is pensive.

FRASER: Ray, they said to meet them at ten in the morning, not midday.

Fraser notices Ray and Suzanne haven’t reappeared.

### 47\. INT. MARK’S APARTMENT – KITCHEN – CONTINUOUS

Ray and Suzanne are staring at each other, forced to stand close together in the narrow space. Ray glances in Fraser’s direction, but the immediate danger has passed. Ray and Suzanne draw closer and kiss (for the first time now, and for the third time ever, but who’s counting).

### 48\. INT. WAREHOUSE – DAY [DAY SEVEN]

Fraser is hauling boxes with the three goons. They are loading crates of weapons and ammunition into an innocuous-looking Winnebago, and stashing them away out of sight of border guards. The goons take yet another smoke-break.

FRASER: We are some hours behind schedule.

GOON #3: Whose schedule? Yours?

FRASER: Ah, I take your point. No doubt we are following Mr. Angeletti’s schedule precisely. Although I wonder why you asked me to be here at midday, and then ten, if you knew I wouldn’t be leaving until after two.

GOON #3: Yours is not to reason why, Benton.

FRASER: Mine is but to do and die?

Fraser’s pensiveness becomes worry when no one denies this. He keeps working while the others slack off.

### FADE OUT: END OF ACT THREE

#  ACT FOUR

### 49\. EXT. INTERSTATE – DAY [DAY SEVEN]

Fraser is driving the Winnebago along the interstate, still in the States but heading for Toronto. Seeing a diner ahead, he slows down and indicates he will turn.

### 50\. EXT. ROADSIDE DINER – PARKING LOT – CONTINUOUS

Fraser parks the van, carefully locks it, and heads into the diner.

### 51\. INT. ROADSIDE DINER – CONTINUOUS

Fraser orders a meal from the waitress behind the counter. Then he locates a public phone and dials a number.

FRASER [into phone]: Ray, it’s me.

RAY [V.O. over phone]: Benny. How’s it going? Where are you calling from?

FRASER: I’m not entirely sure.

RAY [V.O.]: About what? Are you all right?

FRASER: Yes, I believe I am fine. I am driving a Winnebago, license plate number RCW 139. Will you notify the border guards, and ask them to pass me through? I should be crossing within two hours.

RAY [V.O.]: Two hours? You’re running late.

FRASER: Yes. Apparently Mr. Angeletti’s schedule changed again. They have given me a cell phone, but it will only receive incoming calls, and I do not know what the number is.

RAY [V.O.]: OK. Where are you heading?

FRASER: Toronto, but I’m not sure where exactly, and they may call me to change my destination.

Fraser nods his gratitude to the waitress when she brings his meal over to a table near the phone.

RAY [V.O.]: I guess you just have to play it by ear. We can’t organize a bust in Toronto or back here without knowing more details. You do your thing tonight, you sniff and taste as much stuff as possible so we have the evidence to bust these guys later, OK?

FRASER: Yes, Ray.

RAY [V.O.]: You want a tip? Talk a lot, and get them to talk to you. We need all the information you can soak up.

FRASER: Yes, Ray.

RAY [V.O.]: Dief’s all right. He’s at home watching re-runs of _Lassie_ and picking it to pieces.

FRASER: He’s learning your bad habits.

RAY [V.O.]: Yeah, well, you know cop shows never get anything right.

FRASER: Thank you for taking care of him.

RAY [V.O.]: Not a problem. Hang in there, Benny. You’re doing fine.

FRASER: Thank you, Ray. I’ll see you when I return tomorrow.

Fraser hangs up, and moves to sit at the table, though he doesn’t seem interested in the food.

### 52\. EXT. INTERSTATE – NIGHT [NIGHT SEVEN]

Fraser is driving as the day darkens into night.

### 53\. INT. RAY’S HOUSE – KITCHEN – NIGHT [NIGHT SEVEN]

Suzanne is sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of wine, while Ray cooks a simple meal (perhaps spaghetti bolognaise). Diefenbaker is already munching his own dinner, quite comfortable with staying at the Vecchio home.

RAY: God, I’ll be glad when this is over.

SUZANNE: It’s going well, I think we should take advantage of the situation. Fraser could keep working for them until we sort out all the connections, and gather enough evidence to bust the whole network.

RAY: No way.

SUZANNE: This kind of thing works best in the long term. I was undercover for two years once. The case with Frank Bodine and the Tivolis, it had already been five months, and it would have been longer if you hadn’t gotten involved.

RAY: So, you can live like that, Special Agent, but he can’t. You don’t know him. He’s finding this difficult.

SUZANNE: Give him a chance.

Ray is serving up dinner.

RAY: He’s a _Mountie_ , all this deliberate lying doesn’t come naturally.

SUZANNE: Let’s ask him when he gets back. You might be underestimating him. Or overestimating him, depending on your point of view.

Ray brings the plates over to the table, and sits opposite Suzanne. Diefenbaker gazes longingly at the humans’ food.

RAY [to Diefenbaker]: You wouldn’t like it – it’s good for you.

Diefenbaker puts his head down in disgruntled defeat, and settles to snooze some more. Ray and Suzanne begin eating.

SUZANNE: This tastes wonderful, Detective. Long time since someone cooked for me.

RAY: Long time since I cooked for someone. Well, except Ma and Franny, of course.

SUZANNE: How did you get the black eye?

RAY: Made an arrest. He didn’t come quietly. [a beat] Truth? My sister hit me.

SUZANNE: What did you do?

RAY: I let her. I’m not my father, he would have knocked her on her tail.

He thinks about this.

RAY: I guess she knew that. And I guess she’s not real happy, single again and living at home at her age.

Suzanne smiles, and reaches to take one of Ray’s hands in hers.

RAY: Stay. Stay with me tonight.

SUZANNE: I’d like to.

‘Stay’ by Colin James seems too obvious a choice of song not to mention here.

### 54\. INT. WINNEBAGO – TRAVELLING – NIGHT [NIGHT SEVEN]

Fraser is steadily driving the Winnebago through the outskirts of Toronto. It is midnight, and the roads are quiet. At last the cell phone rings. Fraser pulls over to the side of the road, and presses the call button.

FRASER [into phone]: Hello.

BOB [V.O. over phone]: Where are you, Benton?

FRASER: I am within the outer limits of Toronto. Who am I speaking to?

BOB [V.O.]: You’re here already?

FRASER: Yes. Am I ahead of Mr. Angeletti’s schedule? It was suggested that I shouldn’t stop more than necessary.

BOB [V.O.]: You were told not to speed, too. Last thing we need is a ticket or a nosy cop.

FRASER: I haven’t been breaking the speed limit, but I did take the opportunity to read the van’s manual this morning, and I have been driving at optimal conditions.

BOB [V.O.]: I’ve heard about you, and they’re right – you’re a freak, Benton. There’s a gas station on Forty-third and Orleans. You’ll be met there. Any delays, and you’re a dead freak, OK?

FRASER: Understood.

Fraser hears the dial tone, cuts the call, and drives off.

### 55\. EXT. GAS STATION – STREET – LATER

A few minutes later Fraser sees the gas station, and pulls the van over to the side of the street. Bob is waiting on the sidewalk, and Goon #4 is lurking behind a parked car. Fraser gets out of the Winnebago, and approaches them.

FRASER: Hello. You’re waiting for the delivery from Mr. Angeletti?

BOB: Come and have a coffee, Benton. That’s a long drive.

FRASER: I’d rather we proceeded to unload the van, so that I can get some sleep –

Goon #4 climbs into the van and drives it off.

BOB: Shut up, and come have a coffee.

FRASER: What’s going on?

BOB: What’s it to you?

FRASER: Well, I suppose it’s of little significance, but I was told I’d be unloading this myself, and receiving the payment for it.

### 56\. INT. GAS STATION – CAFÉ – CONTINUOUS

Fraser follows Bob into the gas station’s cafe.

FRASER: Strictly speaking, it was implied rather than stated. I should be expecting the unexpected by now.

BOB: Yeah.

They sit at a booth.

FRASER: May I know your name?

BOB: You can call me Bob.

FRASER: Thank you. Bob, I get the impression that Mr. Angeletti still doesn’t trust me.

BOB: Jeez. I hope your feelings aren’t hurt, freak.

FRASER: Only mildly. I suppose any new recruit goes through this kind of process – an initiation, or a test. Many close-knit groups and communities do the same.

Fraser glances at his watch, and sits back with his arms folded.

### 57\. INT. GAS STATION – CAFÉ – LATER

We pick up the last scene fifteen minutes later. An empty cup sits before Fraser, and Bob is drinking the last mouthful of his coffee. The Winnebago pulls up outside, and Goon #4 climbs out.

BOB: Come on.

Fraser produces a couple of Canadian bills and leaves them on the table.

### 58\. EXT. GAS STATION – STREET – CONTINUOUS

Bob leads Fraser out to the Winnebago. Goon #4 is loitering. Bob climbs inside and sits in the driver’s seat. Fraser remains standing on the sidewalk.

FRASER: Yes, I’ll be all right on my own. I’ll find a motel and –

BOB: No, we’re heading back to Chicago. [a beat] _Now_ , Benton.

Fraser climbs in, and sits in the passenger’s seat. Bob pulls the van away from the curb.

### 59\. INT. WINNEBAGO – TRAVELLING – CONTINUOUS

Bob is driving the Winnebago through Toronto streets.

FRASER: It’s been a long day. I am in no condition to drive safely.

BOB: So shut up, go to sleep, and I’ll drive.

FRASER: Expect the unexpected. Mr. Angeletti said he’d be waiting for me to return tomorrow evening – I mean, of course, _this_ evening, for it is well past midnight.

BOB: You haven’t figured it out yet, freak? He’s waiting for us this morning. We should be in Chicago by eleven.

FRASER: I see.

Fraser is worried by yet another change in plans. He lets his head rest against the back of the seat, and feigns sleep.

### 60\. INT. RAY’S HOUSE – KITCHEN – DAY [DAY EIGHT]

Ray and Suzanne are washing up after breakfast, dressed for the day and looking suitably satisfied with each other, working together cooperatively. Diefenbaker is there, too, happily not doing a thing.

When the humans finish their chores they pause for a moment, at a loss. They realize there is no place else they have to be. Ray begins smiling suggestively, and slowly approaches Suzanne with a dance in his step. She backs away, but her smile echoes his. Diefenbaker, a wolf of the world, watches them knowingly. The humans are almost close enough to kiss when Ray’s cell phone rings…

Ray is torn, but a cop can’t ignore phone calls. Suzanne understands. Ray grimaces and slides the cell out of his pocket.

RAY [into phone]: What?

We don’t hear the other person, but we see Ray’s worried reaction.

RAY: Last night? [a long beat] Call me when you know.

Ray cuts the call, slides the phone away, and lets another beat go by as he digests the information.

RAY [to Suzanne]: That was Detective Lee in Florida. The word’s out that Mark Craven’s dead. One of the cops working the investigation let it slip last night to a journalist.

SUZANNE: Is it actually in the papers? Who else would know by now?

RAY: No idea. They’ll call me back when they’ve figured that out.

SUZANNE: But we’ve got to assume that Angeletti knows.

RAY: Suzanne, we need to be at the station.

Ray grasps Suzanne’s hand for a regretful moment. She also has regrets, but is already getting her things together.

RAY: Dief! Let’s go.

### 61\. INT. DELICATESSEN – AT THAT MOMENT

Fraser walks into the delicatessen, carrying a briefcase, and followed by Bob. Angeletti and Goons #1, #2 and #3 are sitting at the same table as before. The atmosphere is tense.

FRASER: Good morning, Mr. Angeletti.

Everyone waits while Sam finishes serving a regular customer. Once she has gone, Sam walks out the front door, flipping the open sign to closed. He loiters on the sidewalk, and lights a cigarette, oblivious to what might transpire in the back of the shop.

FRASER [to Angeletti]: I believe this is yours.

Fraser steps forward to place the briefcase on the table. No one moves. The silence stretches.

ANGELETTI: Who the hell _are_ you?

Fraser does not respond.

ANGELETTI: Do you know what my newspaper clipping service sent me today? Something with Mark Craven’s name in it. He’s dead.

Still no response. The goons are growing twitchy.

ANGELETTI: _Who are you?_

Fraser shuts down and stares somewhere else entirely. He holds this throughout the following scenes.

### 62\. INT. RAY’S RIVIERA – TRAVELLING – AT THAT MOMENT

Ray is driving fast through Chicago streets, Suzanne beside him and Diefenbaker in the back seat.

RAY [into radio handset]: Someone let slip that Mark Craven’s dead. If Angeletti’s heard that, then he knows Fraser’s been lying. God knows where the Mountie is right now, but –

WELSH [V.O. over radio]: Slow down, Vecchio.

RAY: But he’s in danger, sir!

WELSH [V.O.]: I know. Shut up for a minute! Remember Fraser gave you the license number for the van? It crossed the border early this morning, with two men in it. The border guards only just got around to telling us.

RAY: How early?

WELSH [V.O.]: Too early. He might be in Chicago already.

RAY: Oh God, he’s hours ahead of schedule. I’m going to the deli. Send back up!

Ray lets the handset fall, spins the Riv around, and speeds off in a new direction.

RAY [to Suzanne]: You thinking what I’m thinking?

SUZANNE: Fraser must have been told to drive back immediately. Maybe Angeletti already knew about Mark.

RAY: Oh God… And they said _two_ men. Who the hell’s that with him?

Diefenbaker senses the tension, or reads the conversation, and barks.

RAY: It’ll be all right. We’ll get there in time. It’ll be fine.

### 63\. INT. DELICATESSEN – CONTINUOUS

Angeletti is puzzled by Fraser, who remains unmoved.

ANGELETTI: You’re a cop, aren’t you?

GOON #2: Let’s just kill him, boss.

ANGELETTI: We will, very soon. But not here and not yet. [to Fraser] We can do this the hard way, Benton. The messy way. If that’s how you want it. I don’t know, I think I’d want to leave this world with a little more dignity than that. I wouldn’t want my last moments to be nothing more than pain. Any animal knows what pain is. But only a man is capable of grace and dignity. For the sake of your own peace, tell me who you are.

### 64\. INT. RAY’S RIVIERA – TRAVELLING – CONTINUOUS

Ray is pushing the Riviera as only he knows how, but the traffic slows him down. The red police light flashes eerily against the windshield.

RAY: We’ll get there, Dief. It won’t be too late.

SUZANNE: Ray, you’re beating yourself up over something that might not even happen.

RAY: I’m Catholic, it’s what we do. Oh, this was all my stupid idea.

SUZANNE: It was a good idea, Ray. It’s not your fault if things have gone wrong.

### 65\. INT. DELICATESSEN – CONTINUOUS

Goons #2 and #3 are holding Fraser by his outstretched arms, with his back against the wall. Goon #1 is hitting him, laying into him very thoroughly. Fraser is letting it happen, barely even reacting to the pain. Bob is calmly smoking a cigarette.

ANGELETTI: We’ll kill you anyway. I’d like to know who you are first, of course. It would help if I knew how much heat you’ll bring me. But if you don’t talk soon, we’ll take you out back, and shoot you, and dump you in the trash. Talk now, and the pain will stop.

Fraser winces as another blow lands in his stomach. Goon #2 can’t help but join in, and jabs a fist into Fraser’s waist.

ANGELETTI: Who the hell are you, John Benton? You’re not long for this world, but there’s time for a last confession.

### 66\. EXT. DELICATESSEN – STREET – CONTINUOUS

The Riviera screeches to a halt outside the delicatessen. Ray abandons his car to the consequences of double-parking – he, Suzanne and Diefenbaker hit the sidewalk at a run. Sam lifts his head, looks at the three of them with narrowed eyes, then turns and walks away.

Ray can just make out what’s going on in the dimness up the back of the delicatessen. The glass front door seems to be locked or at least firmly closed. Ray nods at Suzanne, who sends a bullet up into the glass, which shatters onto the floor.

### 67\. INT. DELICATESSEN – CONTINUOUS

Ray steps through the empty doorframe and strides crunching across the glass until he’s close to the ensemble, gun at arm’s length and resolutely aimed. Suzanne is right beside him, her gun also ready and aimed. Diefenbaker is between them, growling.

The goons are armed, but none have a gun in hand, and all are startled. Fraser is no longer being hit.

RAY: Hands in the air! You’re all under arrest.

While Goon #3 tentatively lifts his hands, none of the others move.

RAY: Get over here, Fraser. The cavalry’s arrived.

Fraser tries to step away from the wall, but Goon #2 won’t let him go. Diefenbaker’s growl turns nasty.

RAY: What do you think, Dief? [to Goon #2] I figure he’s wondering what Italian mobster tastes like.

Fraser is free to move. He backs away until he stands beside his friends.

ANGELETTI: What an interesting foursome you make. [to Suzanne] So it was you who betrayed Frank Bodine.

SUZANNE: Special Agent Suzanne Chapin, Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms. It has indeed been a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Angeletti.

ANGELETTI: You’ll never work undercover again.

SUZANNE: I can live with the disappointment.

ANGELETTI: No, maybe you’ll find you _won’t_ live with it.

RAY: Even I’m wise enough not to be threatening the lady, Angeletti.

SUZANNE: All right, take your guns and drop them to the floor. Any of you makes a suspicious move, you get a bullet from me or Vecchio, or you lose a chunk of flesh to the wolf.

RAY: Yeah, and I should warn you that the wolf is wild and I’m crazy. As for Suzanne, she only misses when she’s shooting at me. Nice and easy, gentlemen, drop the guns to the floor.

ANGELETTI: What’s to stop us from simply walking out of here?

RAY: Half the Chicago PD will be here momentarily, hoping they have a lunch date. They might take offence at you leaving early.

Angeletti takes a step back, apparently intent on reaching the door behind him. He has both hands, palm out, in plain view.

ANGELETTI: You’re not going to stop me. Ray Vecchio, isn’t it? You don’t have the nerve.

RAY: Try me.

SUZANNE: Don’t push it, Angeletti.

FRASER: Actually, Ray, I don’t believe that you can shoot him if you’re not in immediate danger or you’re not protecting anyone else. That would not be a justifiable use of force.

RAY / SUZANNE: Shut up, Fraser.

ANGELETTI: This man a friend of yours, Vecchio? Tell me who he is.

RAY: He’s a Canadian Mountie. You should have believed him the first time.

Angeletti takes another step back. Diefenbaker is itching for action, so Fraser drops a hand to keep him in check.

ANGELETTI: Quite an impressive fellow. Odd, but impressive. Too good for that rat Craven, and far too good to be working with you, Vecchio.

RAY: Just shut up! And don’t move.

A turbulent moment passes, but at last we hear the sound of sirens. Angeletti backs away yet again. Ray fires a warning shot past Angeletti’s shoulder.

SUZANNE: Hold it, all of you! But you push once more, Angeletti, and I let them both off the leash.

We see the reflection of red and blue flashing lights in mirrors and glass, we hear tires screeching. The goons visibly sag, and Angeletti gives up. The rest of the cavalry has arrived. Ray heaves a relieved sigh.

### FADE OUT: END OF ACT FOUR

#  EPILOGUE

### 68\. EXT. DELICATESSEN – STREET – DAY [DAY EIGHT]

We pick up the last scene thirty minutes later. Uniformed police officers are milling around, taking Angeletti and the goons into custody. Ray and Diefenbaker are waiting as Fraser is examined by a paramedic.

PARAMEDIC: He’ll be OK, as long as he rests up for a while. Does he have someone to watch him?

RAY: No. I guess he can come home with me. [to Fraser] God, you’ll be glad Ma and Franny aren’t back yet.

Diefenbaker looks up at Fraser, asking the question.

FRASER: I’m all right, Dief.

Suzanne and Welsh are a few yards away, talking intently. Ray, Fraser and Diefenbaker begin to head over to them, moving slowly due to Fraser’s injuries. Huey intercepts them.

HUEY [to Ray]: Don’t worry, Vecchio, the hard work’s done. I arrested Angeletti for you while you were wringing your hands over the Mountie’s injuries.

RAY: That’s _my_ collar – mine and Suzanne’s and Fraser’s.

HUEY: Yeah, sure.

Welsh wanders past.

WELSH: It’s your collar, Vecchio. Good work.

FRASER: Congratulations, Ray.

Welsh is gone again. Suzanne joins Ray, Fraser and Diefenbaker. Huey follows discontentedly after Welsh, with one last parting shot.

HUEY: What does a woman like that want with a guy who’s all nose and no hairline?

RAY [to Fraser]: It was good work, and we couldn’t have done it without you.

SUZANNE: You both did really well.

RAY [to Suzanne]: Looks terrible, doesn’t he? We’d better get him home. I said I’d take care of him. [to Fraser] What are best friends for, right? But you’d better not be cramping my style, OK?

SUZANNE: Consider it cramped, Detective. The pajama party is over, I have to go.

RAY: No…

SUZANNE: You know how it is – reports, paperwork, files. Another case I should have been working on as of yesterday. And I still didn’t get enough to bust the Tivoli brothers.

Ray is quickly covering up his disappointment.

RAY: Sure. Well, keep me flagged, and next time your computer spits out my name…

SUZANNE: …I’ll come find you. Wouldn’t want you to get the credit for arresting every weapons dealer in Illinois.

Suzanne nods a farewell, and turns away. Ray only lets her go a few steps before he strides after her, takes her in his arms and kisses her. Passionately. Then he releases her. Suzanne lifts a gentle hand to Ray’s black eye.

Then Suzanne climbs into the back of a car, and is driven away. As before, she casts Ray a last intrigued and intriguing glance, but then she is gone.

Ray returns to escort Fraser to the Riviera, Diefenbaker following.

FRASER: You’re letting her go again.

RAY: Yeah. That’s the way it works for us, Fraser.

FRASER: Do you think she’ll come back?

RAY: Third time lucky.

FRASER: You have a lot of faith, Ray.

RAY: Yeah, well, either that or I have a pathological fear of love.

FRASER: Oh.

Ray laughs happily.

RAY: The stars don’t fall out of the sky for just anyone, you know.

### END OF EPILOGUE: FADE TO BLACK

♦


End file.
